


charmed from the sea

by thunder20



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle, Demigods, Demons, Elders, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Hollow - Freeform, Immortals, Magic, Magic School, Magical Creatures, Monsters, Nexus - Freeform, Potions, Primordials - Freeform, Titans, Underworld, War, Whitelighters, Wiccans, source of all evil, spells, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: demigods and wiccans collide.what happens when a young, impressionable demigod who has the potential to be the most powerful warrior to ever be born, even when compared to his own race and heritage, meets a group of young, and beautiful wiccans?





	charmed from the sea

I own nothing from pjo, hoo, or charmed, or any other recognizable franchise that I choose to put into this fic, this fic is nothing more than the amateurish work of a fan, purely for enjoyment, and entertainment, I make no money from this. Please support the official release. This disclaimer covers the whole fic.

See bottom for more notes

Third person

In California, San Francisco, there was an old manor, home to a powerful lineage of witches, or to be more precise, Wiccans. Wiccans, are beings that have an inordinate power, and use their powers for good, to protect the innocents, from demons and other such monstrous powers. Over the years, however, the line of the witches, has died out, or dwindled down, losing more and more of their family, and even the few who are left, while powerful, are less powerful than they should be, and rather ignorant to their full heritage. 

Inside the manor, three young and beautiful women could be seen arguing, due to the youngest sister, (that they know of), returning to the manor, without the eldest’s knowledge, and the secret knowing of the middle sister. The oldest, Prudence “Prue” Halliwell, felt that while it was Phoebe’s home as well, it still would have been nice to be told in advance, about the homecoming of Phoebe, and she also felt a bit betrayed, that she didn’t know about it until her youngest sister was already home. 

Piper the middle sister, meanwhile felt bitter, due to once again having to play mediator between an angry and spiteful Prue and Phoebe fight. Piper tried hard to attempt to appease both sides, even though she felt more inclined to side with Phoebe in this case. However, seeing as Prue was a stubborn, hard headed bitch, who had an obnoxious amount of pride, it was an uphill battle. 

Truth be told though, this wasn’t even a fight about Phoebe coming back home, from New York, no this was because of one of Prue’s old boyfriends, Roger, who tried to force Phoebe into having sex with him, and Prue when finding out about it, not only dumped Roger, but believed Roger, when he claimed Phoebe kept coming onto him. 

Piper sighed exasperatedly, and exclaimed loudly, “okay, I have had it with this argument. Prue, Phoebe did not try to have sex with Roger, she loves and respects you to much for that, and really she has better standards than that. Phoebe, while this is your home to, it still would have been nice for you to send Prue a message, or a phone call to let her know you were going to be here. Now, I suggest we all cease this pointless bickering, and eat some dinner, it’s getting late, Prue has to go to work in the morning, and I have a showpiece recipe to prepare for in the morning.” Piper then stalked off towards the kitchen, while the other two sisters were left to gape at the normally peaceful sister. With nothing but an exchange of looks towards each other, the oldest and youngest, walked into the kitchen as well, once in the kitchen, after grabbing a bite to eat, the storm raging outside caused a blackout. 

Inside the house, the three sisters groaned at the same time, lit a couple of candles, and Prue snarked at no one in general, “great, just great, I wonder what else can go wrong.” Phoebe then, after getting a glance at an object on the table, had her eyes light up, “is that the old spirit board, that we use to mess around with? I haven’t seen that thing in years!” she exclaimed. 

Piper, after taking a look at it, “yeah, I think it is. Prue must have found it earlier, although why she would bring it up here, I have no idea….” she trailed off while looking at the mentioned woman. The beautiful woman in question just shrugged her shoulders and said, “I don’t know why, I just grabbed it due to a feeling, almost like I was compelled to bring it up here, and we were meant to interact with it? It’s not like spirits actually exist, and if they did, well these things are cons, meant to cheat people out of their money, or for practical jokes and pranks, right?” 

Phoebe, however, had a hunch, that she just couldn’t explain, but something told her to put her hands on the center piece of the board. Once she laid her hands on it, it moved slightly, this was enough to freak the young Wiccan out though. She turned towards Piper, determined to believe that she wasn’t the only one to see that, her efforts, however, were in vain because Prue had her eyes closed, seemingly in annoyance, due to, what was in her opinion, the universe’s conspiracy against her. 

The other Halliwell on the opposite hand, had seen it move out of the corner of her eye, but dismissed it, after all these things were just a con right? A cheap trinket sold and pretended to be real, to appeal to children, right? Hesitation began to creep up on Piper’s shoulders though, when she saw the expression in the youngest woman’s eyes. Even though Phoebe has done some jokes in the past, she was (hopefully) more mature this time, since she was twenty two years old, and out of her rebellious teen years. 

Bearing this in mind, Piper looked down at the board, and smacking Prue lightly on the arm, she then gestured towards the board. With a dramatic sigh and roll of her eyes, Prue then paid attention to the board, Piper, once she put her hands on the center piece, widened her eyes, when she and Phoebe felt the piece begin moving. 

“Phoebe, quit pushing the piece.” Prue snapped at her younger sister, while said sister glared at Prue, before coldly stating, “I’m not pushing it, ask piper.”

Piper just looked at Prue, and nodded her head, showing she agreed with Phoebe. Prue just shook her head at the two of them. The trio then noticed the board spelled out the word attic. Trading swift looks with one another, the three then went upstairs, with Prue leading the group, since she was the one who grabbed a candle before getting up from the table. 

Upon reaching the door to the attic, they discover that it is locked, before they can go back downstairs, however, the door mysteriously opens. Despite the creepiness, the sisters walk into the room, and over to a wooden box, as the three come to the box, it bursts open, with a big, thick, heavy book floating out. This book, is known as the Book Of Shadows. A book coveted by many, both good and evil, for its vast power and knowledge. 

By touching the book, the sisters’ powers are awakened, brought to surface, from their long dormancy. Prue gained the power of telekinesis, the art of moving objects with her mind. Piper, inherited the ability of molecular immobilization, now Phoebe on the other hand, being the youngest and most empathetic of the three, obtained the gift of foresight, or premonitions, if you will. 

Hearing a commotion taking place downstairs, had the three look on towards the stairway. Thanks to turning over the board in her hands, due to her nerves, Phoebe spotted, thanks to the candlelight, a phrase, “the power of three will set us free” she then showed it to both her sisters, just in time to, because at that moment, Piper’s ex boyfriend, Jeremy, a warlock, who had taken to killing good witches to steal their powers, rushed through the door. 

Piper, reacting on instinct, threw her hands up, just as Jeremy was about to stab her with a knife, and Jeremy froze. Phoebe, now receiving a premonition, knew that they couldn’t kill Jeremy, unless they had a potion, or spell, but she knew they didn’t have the time for a potion or spell. Glancing down at the board in her hands, she was thinking, for some reason, something was telling her the phrase on the back, was useful, and it was their ticket out of here. 

After getting her sisters to agree with her, easier said then done, mind you, they then started to repeat, “the power of three will set us free”, meanwhile, Jeremy, having unfroze by now, was struggling to overcome the charmed ones, but to no avail. Finally, after holding their hands together, and chanting the line over and over again, the rabid dog of a warlock, was put down.

The sisters, then took a look around the clustered and messy attic, agreed to go to bed, and clean this up tomorrow, of course, that is after they discussed just what it was that Phoebe got them all into, after all, it was her who started messing with the spirit board to begin with, so it was her fault right? Even though Prue was the one who brought it up out of the basement to begin with, but details, right?

Just posted this to see what everyone thinks about this as a crossover fic, so tell me your thoughts.

I know, nothing really crossover worthy yet, but we will get there, I just need to know how you all feel about even beginning this, lol

Been a while since I saw charmed, so some info is probably wrong or misplaced, but its fanfiction, so meh

Percy might come in the next chapter or the one after, not sure yet, lol

just a warning, I suck at rhyming, so yeah, spells will be fun, right? Lol

also, not sure how to handle the underworld, demons, magic school, or the elders/white lighters, like how do they stack up against demigods and gods and monsters and stuff, as well as how do incorporate them all as existing? lol

pairings? Not sure

should sally be related to the charmed ones? Yes or no? If so how? I was thinking she could be the twin of Prue, but do to her being poseidons lover, in the future, she was taken and split away from her family? Or maybe she just left, to make it on her own? I dunno yet lol

what about lets say lily evans being the twin of paige? Or Wanda maximoff being a Halliwell? Or witch in general? Or I might just add in some dc or marvel, I dunno, lol


End file.
